Apariencias Mentirosas
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es bravucón de primera, todos le temen en la secundaria Shiganshina. Eren es un dulce chico transferido desde Alemania, con sonrisa y voz de ángel. Levi llama la atención de Eren y no de una bonita manera. Todos tenemos una cara que no deseamos mostrar al mundo, ¿qué pasará cuando ellos descubran las suyas? No todo lo que brilla es oro. Ereri/One shot/Au/Lemon/Sometimiento/Hum


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí con este one shot que debo desde hace puuuff muchísimo. Ojalá lo disfruten y se diviertan en leerlo como yo lo hice. Besitos calientes, mis amores. Si les gustó déjenme un pequeño review para saberlo. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad intectual de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon in crescendo que termina super fuerte. Eso, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A LA HERMOSA _ **GIHEI,**_ ADMINITRADORA DE LA PÁGINA _**ERERI Y RIREN PERÚ**_ __DE FACEBOOK, PASENSE A DEJAR SUS PULGARCITOS ARRIBA, QUE LA MISMA ESTÁ LLENA DE SUCULENCIA DE LOS QUE AMAMOS ESTA PAREJA. GRACIAS _ **GIHEI**_! OBJETIVO CUMPLIDO!

.

.

 _ **"La vida es mucho más divertida,**_

 _ **cuando se tiene una mente sucia..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

.

-: Oi, estúpida – dijo el arrogante joven con mirada glacial – Corre tu culo y vuela de aquí.

Mikasa lo miró molesta, había conseguido un lugar genial para sus almuerzos, unas escaleras apartadas, en una fresca sombra, sin ruidos molestos. Pero claro, tenía que venir el jodido y violento de su primo a fastidiarle la vida. Ella no entendía, eran familia, sin embargo la trataba peor que basura, y lo más llamativo es que era sin motivo alguno. Ella jamás lo había tratado mal, incluso hasta hace dos años atrás, que vivían en casas pegadas una al lado de la otra, solían compartir hasta la merienda. Ahora lo desconocía, la miraba siempre con una especie de odio irracional, descomunal, y aunque era una chica fuerte y que no se amedrentaba con cualquier cosa, debía reconocer que la mirada asesina de Levi le quitaba toda gana de hacerle frente.

Suspiró cansada, algo triste, porque por mucho que le había preguntado por qué le hacía la vida imposible siempre recibía la misma respuesta: Porque eres una jodida pendeja.

Levi era un bravucón y de los peores. No por nada lo habían cambiado de colegio tres veces en dos años, su mal humor y sus malos tratos, parecían empeorar y empeorar día a día. Los pocos que habían osado desafiarlo, en su mayoría chicos mucho más corpulentos y de aspecto temible, habían terminado con los dientes rotos. Ahora todos se abrían a su paso, y a Levi esto le aburría un poco, por lo que de vez en cuando tomaba algún nerd o algún freak para practicar su bullying. Siempre anda en malas compañías, con una navaja en el bolsillo. Los profesores ni se tomaban la molestia de ayudarlo, pedirle colaboración y mucho menos incordiarlo en las clases. Se limitaban a ignorarlo y ya. Había un solo secreto que nadie conocía, un punto débil que lo hacía marearse y tambalearse como un hombre ebrio, pero que jamás de los jamases diría en voz alta.

Mikasa se sentó en su banco con los ojos rojos y todavía hipando.

-: ¿Qué sucedió, Mika? – le dijo Eren preocupado.

Eren era el mejor amigo de Mikasa, no faltaban los rumores que los vinculaban amorosamente, pero el círculo íntimo de sus amigos sabían que no tenían ese tipo de relación. Mikasa tenía sus sentimientos, claro estaba, pero Eren era gay, al menos a ella se lo había confesado, por lo cual la pelinegra se había propuesto apoyarlo y ser su pilar, lo cual el chico agradecía.

Se conocían hacía un año y desde el inicio congeniaron. Eren era extranjero, venía de Alemania, incluso en su pronunciación aún se notaban algunas erres arrastradas, pero dentro de todo se había adaptado más que bien. Era un chico ejemplar, con calificaciones promedio, pero buen compañero, amable con las autoridades, siempre calmado y de sonrisa tranquila, se llevaba bien con todos por su carácter simpático y alegre. Sus ojos eran algo digno de admirar, dos brillantes bolas de color esmeralda, que a trasluz se vislumbraban con deliciosos tintes dorados. Todos querían a Eren, él era bueno, era cordial, él era una joya en un pantano.

Acarició la cabellera negra y la miró preocupado, ante la falta de respuesta él siguió.

-: ¿Fue ese enano de nuevo? – Dijo con seriedad, Mikasa lo miró a través de sus ojos aguados y negó apenas con la cabeza – Claro que fue él, ¿por qué te empeñas en defenderlo? Después de todas las maldades que te hace. Deja de encubrirlo, y ha sido suficiente, me cansé de esto.

Eren ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había consolado a su amiga, desde que le tirara la lonchera con el almuerzo, le mojara los cuadernos, le manchara el uniforme con tinta, incluso llegó a hacer que se tropezara y se lastimara una rodilla. Estaba harto, cansado de tener que callarse, porque todos le temían.

-: Eren, no, no por favor – Mikasa le suplicó tomándolo del buzo, con ojos suplicantes – Él te lastimará, no lo hagas.

-: Mika, por favor, ¿ese hongo de lluvia? No me subestimes, si te digo que lo detendré es lo que haré.

-: No, Eren – la chica se largó a llorar más fuerte y el muchacho desistió, no quería verla así.

-: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esta vez no haré nada, pero una más Mika, una sola vez más, cualquier cosa que te diga o haga, y se las verá conmigo, esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-: Eren…

-0-

Mikasa estaba terminando de sacar la basura del salón, ya todos se habían retirado, era lo último que le quedaba para poder irse a su casa. Después de vaciar el pesado tarro, se secó la frente con la palma de su mano, hacía mucho calor.

Cuando se giró quedó estupefacta, a la luz naranja de la tarde, los ojos acerados de Levi se veían terroríficos. Probablemente ella podía igualarlo en fuerza, pero tal era el sometimiento psicológico generado con los años, que sólo atinó a retroceder dos pasos, su corazón latiendo rápido por el miedo. Levi avanzó con firmeza y quedó muy cerca dela chica.

-: Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, una estúpida en todo su esplendor. Haciendo el trabajito de chica buena, menuda zorra.

Mikasa lo miró aterrada, sin poder usar su voz para defenderse.

-: ¿Sabes que te quedaría muy lindo? – Dijo el joven mientras hablaba siseando – Una cicatriz en tu horrible cara, creo que la adornaría muy bien – metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar la navaja, se sonrió malvadamente y cuando desenvainó la hoja con un rápido movimiento, Mikasa tembló entera. Pero entonces una firme y morena mano tomó la pequeña y blanca muñeca de Levi con bastante fuerza.

-: ¡Levi! – Escuchó su nombre prácticamente en un rugido y se sobresaltó, oh, esa deliciosa sensación, ese sentimiento que hacía años era imposible de sentir, miedo - ¡Detente, maldito!

-: ¡Eren, no! – dijo Mikasa a punto de largarse a llorar.

El joven apretó con mayor fuerza y torció su agarre logrando que el otro soltara la navaja.

-: ¡Iuuggh! – la exclamación dolorosa salió de los cincelados labios de Levi.

-: ¡Eren!

-: Vete, Mikasa – le ordenó el joven con una voz desconocida para ella – Vete, yo me encargaré, adelántate, te alcanzo luego.

La chica quiso replicar, pero la furia en los ojos verdes le advirtió que era mejor callarse y obedecer. Se giró y se fue corriendo del lugar, rogando que Levi no se volviera loco por completo.

-: En cuanto a ti… - le dijo Eren girando el brazo contra la espalda del más bajo - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas que puedes aprovecharte de los demás? Jodido inadaptado – Luego lo soltó, y procedió a levantar la navaja. Levi se giró de inmediato.

Eren esperaba que el muchacho se le viniera encima, que intentara molerlo a patadas, que le gritara una sarta de improperios, pero nunca se esperó esa reacción. El bravucón tenía las mejillas rojas y lo miraba con desconcierto, resoplando un poco agitado.

-: ¿Por qué haces esto? – le dijo sin dejar su actitud amenazante - ¿Qué ganas martirizando a Mikasa?

-: A-acaso… ¿es tu novia?

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar, en las clases se sentaba al último y jamás había reparado en él, más que cuando lo vio molestando a otros alumnos. Su voz sonaba aterciopelada y algo temblorosa, no como se la había imaginado. Parecía más un gato asustado, que el temible bravucón del que todos huían.

-: No, es mi amiga, y tú eres su primo, así que deja de comportarte como un pendejo con ella.

Eren se sentía extraño, la mirada que le dirigía el otro chico era como de alegría mezclada con temor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero eso solo hacía que tuviera más ganas de verlo asustado, quería verlo llorando… quería verlo… humillado… Algo se despertó dentro de él, algo oscuro… siniestro.

-: ¿Sabes quién soy? – Dijo Levi recomponiéndose de a poco.

-: Sí, eres Levi, o mejor dicho el idiota que se aprovecha de los más débiles. ¿Por qué no te metes conmigo, eh? Es fácil molestar a otros por debajo de tu fuerza, pero conmigo eso no funcionará.

Levi sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Quería llorar, quería lamer las zapatillas del ojiverde hasta quedarse sin saliva.

-: De… devuélvemela… - dijo extendiendo la pálida mano, pero Eren cerró al cuchilla en el mango y se la metió en el bolsillo.

-: No, es mía ahora – le dijo con fría voz – Y más te vale que mañana te disculpes con Mikasa apropiadamente, o si no me veras de verdad enojado. Imbéciles como tú me cabrean.

Eren comenzó a caminar para retirarse y Levi se corrió para darle paso con la cabeza gacha. Eren sentía la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, jamás había maltratado de esa manera a nadie. Y aún estaba algo desconcertado con la actitud del otro, ¿tanto miedo le habría dado? Recordaba una vez que lo vió agarrarse a golpes a la salida de la escuela, con tipos mucho más grandes que él, en pocos golpes los había dominado, pero ahora ni siquiera lo había intentado. Se había sentido bien, dominarlo, advertirle, doblegarlo…

-0-

-: ¿Eren? – la voz asustada de Mikasa lo volvió a la realidad.

-: ¿Sí?

-: ¿En verdad no te hizo nada, no te amenazó?

-: No, en absoluto – dijo el chico sacando su carpeta y buscando la tarea de la materia en cuestión. Miró a su amiga para pedirle prestada la lapicera roja que se le había perdido a él el día anterior, pero al ver una mueca de terror se giró. De pie frente a su banco estaba Levi, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros alrededor agachaban la cabeza y todo el lugar se había sumido en un profundo silencio. El docente no había llegado. El pelinegro lo miraba de una manera glacial.

-: Eren… - lo llamó con gruesa voz.

-: ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo el ojiverde mirándolo de mala manera.

-: Devuélveme lo que te llevaste ayer – le dijo de manera sombría. Eren se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y Levi apenas hizo un paso atrás.

-: No. Si de verdad la quieres de vuelta, vas a tener que ganártela.

Levi abrió un poco sus ojos sin que su expresión de asesino serial cambiara.

-: ¿Qué mierda dices?

-: En tres días hay un examen de matemáticas – continuó Eren – Si yo saco mejores calificaciones que tú, dejarás de molestar a Mikasa, y serás mi esclavo por una semana.

Se escuchó perfectamente como todos contenían la respiración. Levi sintió que se derretía por dentro, pero no lo demostró.

-: Bien, pero si yo te gano – dijo redoblando la apuesta – me devolverás lo que te llevaste, y aguantarás que te golpee hasta que quedes inconsciente.

-: ¡Eren, no! – gritó Mikasa asustada.

-: Es un trato – dijo el ojiverde tendiéndole la mano. Levi la aceptó sonriéndose con malicia.

-: Patearé tanto tu culo que cuando venga la ambulancia por ti deberán reconstruirlo – fue lo último que escupió Levi, mientras se retiraba a su asiento.

-0-

-: ¡Eres un bastardo suicida! – le dijo Jean, uno de sus amigos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería.

-: Eren, ¿tú no sabes sobre la reputación de Levi, cierto? – dijo tímidamente Armin.

-: ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó el joven sin entender.

-: A que el hijo de puta es un maldito genio – aclaró el rubio oxigenado.

-: Te dije que no aceptaras – dijo Mikasa muy preocupada – Levi obtuvo las calificaciones más altas en su colegio anterior, es por eso que no lo expulsaron, solo pidieron que lo transfieran.

-: ¿Qué? Pero si nunca hace las tareas, nunca lo vi tocar un libro – aclaró Eren.

-: Levi rinde todas sus materias libres cada año – dijo Armin suspirando – Sólo Dios sabe cómo rayos lo hace, pero lo cierto es que cuando rinde sólo se saca notas perfectas. No necesita estudiar. Es un caso raro, extravagante, es algo que nadie puede explicarse. Eren, estoy muy preocupado.

-: Filmaré todo como prueba para la policía – dijo Jean burlándose – Oh, sí, el enano matón ese te va a dejar lleno de moretones.

-: Puedes cambiarte de colegio – aconsejó Mikasa – Hablaré con mi padre, tiene influencias en-

-: ¡Bueno, ya basta! – Dijo el joven – No voy a huir. Armin, ¿me ayudarás a estudiar?

-: Cuenta conmigo, Eren.

-: Es todo lo que necesito, tengan un poco de fe en mí.

Jean se comenzó a reír y Mikasa… ella solo lloró.

-0-

Eren había estudiado como nunca en su vida, pero Matemáticas era una materia problemática. Se sabía de memoria todas las fórmulas, no podía permitirse un error. Comparando sus resultados con los demás se daba cuenta que le había ido excepcionalmente bien, ahora solo faltaba que el docente publicara las notas y eso sería solo en dos días. No se sentía nervioso, de verdad creía que iba a poder ganarle al pequeño bravucón. Realmente no se sentía nervioso, en realidad tenía ansiedad por ganar, por verlo doblegado a sus caprichos por toda una semana. Oh, sí, eso sería divertido.

-0-

Todo mundo estaba apiñado frente a la cartelera cuando las notas se pegaron en la superficie de corcho. Incluso a Eren le costó llegar hasta ellas. Se había sacado un hermoso 87%, luego buscó la nota de Levi, apenas un 73%. Quería chillar de la alegría, se giró para salir del tumulto de gente y comenzó a buscarlo. Sus amigos estaban más que sorprendidos y lo felicitaron con ganas.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Levi se había dejado ganar a propósito. Era imposible que un cabeza hueca, neuronas quemadas como Eren le ganara, simplemente había dejado puntos en blanco y sin hacer, porque los que había trabajados estaban perfectos. Levi sentía un cosquilleo en la panza, no veía las horas que ese alto alemán le diera órdenes, se moría por escucharlas.

-: Yoy, Levi – le dijo Eren a sus espaldas y el joven se giró tratando de mantener su expresión de siempre, no quería que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran.

-: Eren…

-: Vas a tener que cumplir con tu parte.

-: Lo haré, soy una persona de palabra.

-: Bien, a partir de mañana serás mi esclavo – el alto siguió de largo dejándolo en el camino, Levi sonrió complacido, sintiendo que le latía el corazón con fuerza.

Sus cómplices le rogaron para golpear a Eren, pero el dio sus órdenes, tenía palabra y afrontaría las consecuencias. Sus seguidores creyeron que tenían el mejor líder del mundo y lo admiraron aún más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-0-

 ** _Día 1_**

Levi estaba en el cómodo lugar entre las escaleras del ala oeste del establecimiento, ese que le hubiera quitado a Mikasa hacía semanas, abrió su lonchera y estaba a punto de comer cuando sintió que se sentaban a su lado. No tenía que girarse para saber de quién se trataba, su perfume amaderado, que conocía perfectamente le llegó de inmediato. Miró de reojo.

-: Tu almuerzo luce bien – le dijo Eren con actitud arrogante – Dámelo.

Levi se lo pasó de inmediato, el joven comenzó a comer con ganas. El otro podía escuchar como crujían las verduras dentro de la boca de Eren, y pensó en lo bien que se sentiría ser mordido por esos perfectos dientes, apretó los puños y tragó saliva, debía controlarse un poco. Nadie lo sabía, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la loca de Hanji que era algo así como una amiga, una vecina algo mayor que él que lo acosaba para conversar cuando volvía del colegio, tenía una casa llena de gatos que Levi adoraba. Y siempre lo dejaba cuidar de ellos, pero conversación de por medio. Lo que nadie sabía era que Levi estaba loco por Eren Jeager. Apenas lo había visto entrar ese día al bachillerato había quedado fulminado, cupido le atravesó el corazón de inmediato, no podía quitar sus ojos de su figura. Y sólo quería una cosa, que ese bellísimo joven lo notara. No importaba si lo odiaba, si lo quería o lo repudiaba, sólo quería que lo notara, que se aprendiera su nombre. Por lo que ahora Levi estaba viendo sus sueños cumplirse. De ahí sus ataques constantes a Mikasa, la chica no le importaba en absoluto, pero ese día que vio como Eren acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, o como reían juntos, o cuando se iban caminando hasta sus casas, sintió que le ardía la sangre. Entonces decidió que la destruiría, le haría la vida miserable. Las cosas habían decantado para otra parte de todas maneras, y Levi no lo parecía, pero estaba feliz… feliz como nunca había estado en los últimos ocho años.

-: ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Eren sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levi giró la cabeza hacia él pero no respondió – Vamos, come – le ordenó el castaño, tomando un camarón entre los palillos que ahora manejaba tan bien, pero que al principio le costó aprender a manejar.

Levi acercó la cabeza y abrió la boca. Era la primera vez que Eren podía apreciar sus facciones tan de cerca, y se quedó asombrado del color de sus ojos, eran profundamente azules, con algunas vetas de color gris plateado, hermosos, su nariz pequeña, respingada era una obra de arte, su piel tan blanca, emulaba a los helados de crema americana, sin duda que quería pasar su lengua para conocer su sabor. Le metió el camarón a la boca y el pelinegro lo tomó firmemente con sus labios. Eren sintió que algo se le removía de la cintura para abajo. ¡Joder! Eso había sido muy erótico. El bicho estaba medio cuerpo fuera de la petulante boca del bravucón, mientras Levi masticaba el resto, sin usar sus dedos y comenzaba a tirarlo hacia adentro con su lengua a medida que lo masticaba. El ojiverde giró su cabeza a otro lado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese enano gruñón se vería apetecible con una polla en vez de un camarón. Esto viendo demasiadas pornos, se dijo. Desde que había llegado a Japón, ya hacía dos años, nadie le había llamado suficientemente la atención, al principio un poco Jean, pero luego de empezar a conocerlo se dio cuenta que era un completo idiota y perdió todo interés. Tampoco se había fijado en Levi antes, pero ahora… ahora…

Volvió a tomar trozos de comida y se entretuvo dándole de comer, el otro no se quejaba, en realidad no decía absolutamente nada. Lo que Eren no sabía era que Levi estaba en la gloria, de solo saber que estaba compartiendo los mismo palillos que antes Eren había usado. Besos indirectos.

-: ¿Te comió la lengua un gato? – preguntó el ojiverde, Levi lo miró con cara de aburrido y solo rodó los ojos chasqueando la lengua. A Eren le encantó esa expresión, aunque en verdad quería verlo… asustado – Eres un desastre – dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo y por primera vez desde que se había sentado, vio al pelinegro cambiar de expresión, los pómulos se le colorearon un poco, ¿qué? ¿El temible Levi Ackerman podía sentir vergüenza?

Decidió arriesgarse un poco más y se acercó un poco invadiendo el espacio personal del otro y susurrándole sobre el oído.

-: Usas zapatillas para venir en vez de zapatos, tu camisa está arrugada, llevas siempre el saco desprendido, y tienes algo entre los dientes ahora mismo… eres asqueroso…

Levi se puso de pie de un salto mirándolo con preocupación, mientras se tocaba la oreja donde Eren le había susurrado momentos antes, su pecho subiendo y bajando repetidamente, luego se fue corriendo. Eren primero se quedó perplejo, no pensó que sus palabras lo afectarían tanto. Luego se sonrió complacido, mientras su demonio interior, el que venía siendo sacudido desde ese día que había detenido al bravucón, se despabilaba del todo.

Levi se lavó las manos otra vez, ya iban como tres. Se miraba la dentadura a cada momento, no tenía nada, estaba limpia. No podía soportar la sola idea de que Eren pensara que era una persona sucia, eso no, que lo odiara, que lo detestara, pero que era asqueroso ¡no! Él podía ser un matón, pero cuidaba su cuerpo como un templo y era extremadamente quisquilloso con el aseo personal, estaba temblando. Esperaba no cruzarse con ninguno de los de su grupo o se burlarían de él al verlo en ese estado. Se prendió el saco y cuando miró de nuevo al espejo vio una figura alta de pie detrás de él.

Sin palabras de por medio, Eren lo tomó con brusquedad de una muñeca y lo obligó a meterse en uno de los cubículos, colocó el pasador y lo miró con superioridad.

-: Eres asqueroso – le repitió deletreando, saboreando las palabras.

-: N-no, no yo-

-: ¡Cállate! – Le exigió – no te di permiso para que replicaras. Ahora, arrodíllate.

Levi lo miró sorprendido, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-: ¿Me harás repetirte las cosas? ¿No eres mi esclavo acaso?

Levi dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo, lo miró desde su posición, las manos temblando.

-: Miren nada más, al gran Levi Ackerman, al que todos temen – dijo el joven en voz baja, pero suficientemente alto como para que el pelinegro escuchara – arrodillado a mis pies, tiritando como un perro faldero.

Puso una mano sobre la negra cabellera y enterró sus dedos deleitándose con su tacto suave. Eren sintió que su respiración se volvía irregular, resopló un poco sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Levi, bajó su mano y con su pulgar repasó el fino y rosado labio inferior del ojiazul. Con su otra mano tomó la lengüeta de su bragueta y comenzó a bajarla. De inmediato Levi bajó su vista a la entrepierna de Eren y sus pómulos se colorearon profusamente – Aaahh… - Eren dejó escapar un jadeo de satisfacción, realmente… que erótico era Levi, estaba tan concentrado en seguir adelante, que de pronto el sonido del timbre anunciando el comienzo de las clases los tomó por sorpresa, cortando todo el ambiente.

El ojiverde carraspeó, se subió de nuevo el cierre y quitó su mano de la cabeza de Levi.

-: Hora de volver – fue todo lo que dijo antes de girarse e irse.

Levi quedó unos minutos absolutamente devastado, le costó ponerse de pie, y aunque no lo regañaron, el docente de Historia le dirigió una ojeada de reprobación por entrar con la clase ya empezada. Ni más tarde, ni al final, Eren volvió a dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

-0-

 ** _Día 2_**

Cuando volvió del receso se encontró con una nota sobre su banco, miró alrededor, se sentó y la abrió. "Te espero en los baños al final de la jornada". Levi guardó la nota en un bolsillo, y miró de reojo a los que estaban más o menos cerca de él, esperaba de verdad que no escucharan el escandaloso golpeteo de su corazón.

-0-

Eren entró a uno de los cubículos y Levi lo siguió en silencio. Cerró con pasador. Eren lo empujó contra la pared con algo de brusquedad y Levi lo miró de esa manera agresiva que tenía. El ojiverde lo agarró por la quijada apretando con fuerza.

-: No vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera – le dijo con fiereza y Levi relajó sus facciones de inmediato – Tal vez le puedes hacer creer a los demás que eres la muerte en persona, pero yo conozco este lado que no le muestras al mundo – el ojiazul lo miró asustado – Te encanta que te sometan, ¿verdad? – Refregó su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Levi y lo sintió algo erecto – Mírate, todo excitado.

Acto seguido Eren lo besó posesivamente y Levi sólo ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, mientras se ponía tieso como una tabla, era demasiado para él. Sintió la lengua caliente del ojiverde invadirle la boca y jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Levi tenía las manos a sus costados apretadas en puños, se sentía débil, sentía que estaba caliente a más no poder, ¡Eren lo estaba besando!

El ojiverde se detuvo, lo miró con desprecio y se alejó unos pasos, para luego posas sus brillantes ojos en la entrepierna de Levi.

-: Una erección completa por un beso de mierda – le habló, Levi tenía los ojos húmedos y respiraba agitado – Realmente, eres asqueroso… yo no me ocuparé de tu "amiguito", que se ve bastante despierto, te encargarás tú – Se apoyó en la pared contraria y se cruzó de brazos – Vamos, quiero ver cómo lo haces.

Levi abrió grandes sus ojos y tembló un poco.

-: No me hagas esperar, no tengo todo el día.

El más bajo, se desabrochó torpemente el pantalón, los dedos le estorbaban, demoró un poco, pero finalmente metió una mano dentro de sus lindos boxers de color negro.

-: Así no veo nada, bájatelos – le ordenó Eren. Levi obedeció, entonces pudo ver la hermosa erección en toda su expresión, tenía un bonito falo de largo regular, pero bastante grueso y venoso, contrastaba su color pardo oscuro contra esa piel blanca y delicada. Eren tomó el borde inferior de la camisa de Levi y la llevó a la boca del pelinegro – Agarra – dijo contra sus labios.

¡Joder! Eren sentía que se iba a incendiar allí mismo, Levi era hermoso. Su abdomen plano, estaba marcado perfectamente, su ombligo invitaba a besarlo. El más bajo cerró los ojos y comenzó a masturbarse frente a Eren, que no quitaba la vista de ese lascivo espectáculo. El ojiverde sentía que le iba a sangrar la nariz en cualquier momento. Levi largaba profundos suspiros, acallando su voz. Eren lo acorraló con ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y comenzó a susurrarle.

-: Ahora saca el mío, rápido – Levi abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo obedeciendo – Escupe en tu mano, y ahora toma los dos juntos y empieza a refregarlos, apúrate.

Levi soltó su camisa y obedeció. La hombría de Eren era enorme, ¿serían sus genes europeos? Juntó sus falos y con ambas manos comenzó un vaivén que empezó a volverlos locos. Sentía la respiración caliente del más alto sobre su cuello y él no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-: ¡Más rápido, maldición! – le ordenó el chico y Levi apuró el movimiento. Eren acalló su boca con la suya, enredaron sus lenguas y mientras compartían un jugoso y placentero beso, Levi se vino primero, mientras un gemido moría entre sus bocas, Eren al sentir la caliente esencia se vino luego resoplando como caballo de carreras. Después de unos minutos pudieron sobreponerse. Eren se limpió con papel, se acomodó la ropa y lo miró con mucha seriedad.

-: Mañana vas a venir con todo tu cuerpo muy limpio, ¿has entendido? Te esperaré aquí apenas terminen las clases.

Luego se fue. Levi bajó la tapa del váter y se sentó porque las piernas le fallaron un poco. Se limpió el semen con papel higiénico también y sintió que el tiempo se le haría eterno hasta que llegara el día siguiente.

-0-

 ** _Día 3_**

-: Lo siento chicos, tengo cosas que hacer, hoy me vuelvo solo – anunció Eren con su simpática sonrisa.

-: ¿De nuevo? – preguntó Jean, arqueando una ceja.

-: Oye Eren, ¿aún no le has ordenado nada al bravucón? – Preguntó Armin divertido – Podrías pedirle que se disculpe con todos los que ha golpeado, aunque creo que sería más fácil hacerlo con todo el colegio prácticamente. Si no te apuras se te pasará la semana sin aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-: Lo pensaré – dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera cálida e inocente – Sólo era para que se tranquilizara un poco, realmente no quiero humillarlo así.

-: Eren – dijo Mikasa mirándolo con adoración – eres demasiado bueno.

-: Realmente, tienes un corazón muy noble – reforzó Armin.

-: No merezco tantos halagos, pero gracias – aceptó el jovencito contento. Sus amigos no tenían idea de la verdadera naturaleza de Eren Jeager.

-0-

-: Abre las piernas – le susurró el joven. Levi estaba de cara a la pared, los pantalones abajo y resoplando – Espero que estés limpio como te dije – Eren mojó un dejo con su saliva y comenzó a masajear sobre la anillada entrada del pelinegro, Levi se estremecía ante los toques – Quieto – le ordenó Eren. Escucharon a alguien entrando al baño, venía silbando. El joven aprovechó y presionó con fuerza hasta que pudo colar la mitad de un dedo. Levi gimió y le tapó la boca con su otra mano, mientras empezaba a sacar y meter su extremidad. La persona del otro lado se tomó su tiempo para orinar, lavarse la manos y peinarse, siempre silbando – Tienes un culo muy pomposo – continuó diciendo Eren contra el oído de Levi. El más bajo arañaba apenas la pared, mientras sentía como otro dedo se abría paso – Mira lo hambriento que está tu agujero, me succiona con voracidad.

Levi iba a desmayarse del enorme placer que sentía, no porque le estuviera metiendo los dedos de esa manera tan lasciva únicamente, si no que la adrenalina, la situación, ser sometido, escuchar esas sucias palabras, todo, le volaba la cabeza. Cuando Eren tocó por tercera vez su próstata se vino manchando la pared.

-0-

 ** _Día 4_**

-: Apestas en esto – dijo Eren mientras respiraba agitado y Levi tenía su falo en su boca – Más profundo, vamos – le hundió la cabeza tanto que la bonita nariz de Levi chocó contra su vientre bajo, el jovencito comenzó a revolverse, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Cuando Eren le permitió respirar, varios hilos de saliva salían de su cincelada boca y lo conectaban a la entrepierna del ojiverde. Eren admiró su creación. Las mejillas calientes y coloradas, la transpiración pegajosa, la respiración errática. Levi era delicioso, si hubiera sido un pastel se lo hubiera devorado de un solo bocado.

Acarició sus mejillas con su hombría, desparramando su líquido pre seminal, transparente y viscoso en su rostro. Quería ensuciarlo, mancharlo, doblegarlo hasta lo más humillante. Y Levi estaba dispuesto a hacer absolutamente todo lo que Eren le pidiera.

-0-

 ** _Día 5_**

Se encontraron en el cubículo muy temprano, mucho antes de que iniciaran las clases.

-: Te traje un regalo – dijo Eren con una sádica sonrisa. Sacó un objeto pequeño del bolsillo de su saco, era ovalado, fucsia, como un pequeño huevo de codorniz. Levi lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo miró con curiosidad. Eren sacó una especie de control remoto pequeño y apretó un botón. El objeto comenzó a vibrar suavemente, Levi abrió grande sus ojos – Lo vas a tener dentro de ti… todo el día… ¿has entendido? Otra cosa, tienes prohibido venirte Levi, si lo haces, te castigaré muy duro, créeme, no querrás saber lo que puedo llegar a hacerte. Por cierto, ¿no crees que su color va muy bien contigo?, lo escogí especialmente para ti. Ahora mójalo adecuadamente y bájate los pantalones.

El pelinegro quedó perplejo unos segundos, pero obedeció. Eren se lo deslizó muy profundo adentro, Levi temió por un momento que se perdiera y no pudiera retirarlo, pero Eren había desenrollado un hilo que venía conectado al aparato y que quedó por fuera de su cuerpo.

-: Cada vez que un profesor pida ayuda, levantarás la mano y responderás – le ordenó – Cooperarás con todo, y en el almuerzo te sentarás a mi lado, en la cafetería. Sé educado y cordial – fue lo último que le advirtió – No te atrevas a removerlo Levi, poco me importa si te estás cagando encima, te aguantarás hasta que se termine la jornada.

-: E… Eres… Eres muy exigente… - apenas se atrevió a decir el pelinegro, con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras se prendía el pantalón. Eren lo tomó con rapidez de la mandíbula y Levi se quejó entre sorprendido y asustado. Luego el ojiverde lamió lentamente sobre su cuello hasta llegar a la base, donde abriendo un poco su boca succionó con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido a Levi. Luego se alejó para mirar bien la gran marca morada que había dejado allí.

Le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa a Levi y tiró de las alas del cuello para que se notara claramente.

-: Vuelve a quejarte y la marca será aún más visible – le dijo con sombría voz.

-: Pe-pero no era una que-queja, yo-

Apenas vio esa mirada feroz, Levi se llamó al silencio.

-0-

Jean y Armin reían a más no poder, mientras Mikasa los miraba divertidos al igual que Eren. Cuando de pronto vieron a Levi sentarse al lado del ojiverde cruzándose de brazos, todos quedaron en silencio, e incluso algunas personas que estaban sentadas por detrás se levantaron en puntas de pie y se fueron.

-: ¿No vas a saludar, Levi? Te dije que no fueras descortés.

-: Hola – dijo el otro mirándolos con hastío, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron un poco y se sentó más erguido.

-: Levi y yo hemos conversado mucho últimamente – Anunció Eren al grupo – Es un buen muchacho – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Así que sólo compórtense como siempre.

-: Bue-bueno… - dijo Armin transpirando bastante – ¿qui-quieres un panecillo de o-orégano?

-: Mis favoritos – dijo el pelinegro aceptando el pan, parecía como si evitara al máximo el uso de alguna palabra.

-: Oye, Levi, tienes una marca aquí – le dijo Jean con cautela, más bien como advirtiéndole.

-: Sí, me la hizo Eren.

Armin, Mikasa y Jean desencajaron sus mandíbulas al mismo tiempo, mientras el más alto lo miraba de reojo para luego mirar al grupo sonriendo como un conejito indefenso.

-: Claro, se la hice después que él me chupó la polla.

-: ¡Eren! – dijo alarmado Armin.

-: Lo siento, lo siento, perdón Mikasa, pero es que ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! Este Levi y sus chistes – dijo golpeando en la espalda al pelinegro, quien dio un respingo al sentir que el vibrador aumentaba sus oscilaciones de una manera increíble.

-: Si, ja, ja, ja Sólo era una jodida broma, ja – Levi se comenzó a reír mientras la frente se le llenaba de gotitas de sudor, por fin los otros se relajaron y comenzaron a reírse también. Eren después de un buen rato le bajó la velocidad al aparato, y Levi aceptó que sería mejor no pasarse de listo con ese tipo que tenía cara de ángel, pero corazón de demonio.

Cuando estaban saliendo de clases Eren le puso una notita en el bolsillo de su saco. Levi esperó a estar fuera de la institución para desenrollarla y leerla: "¿Quieres jugar rudo? Ok, mañana te vienes con la señorita fucsia bien ubicada adentro tuyo de nuevo, veremos si cuan resistente eres". Levi tiritó, pero de satisfacción.

-0-

 ** _Día 6_**

Se retorció de nuevo frente al pizarrón y se le cayó la tiza de las manos.

-: ¿Alumno? – Preguntó la docente acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ir al baño?

Se escucharon varias risitas y Levi, maldijo a Eren que seguramente tenía a ese estúpido aparato a las máximas revoluciones.

-: E-estoy bien… - trató de responder lo más dignamente posible y regresó a terminar la ecuación.

-0-

Ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, estaba tan malditamente excitado que no podía pensar adecuadamente, le dolía tanto su falo, y no era para menos, ya llevaba cerca de hora y media erecto y sin poder acabar por orden del ojiverde. Se sentía tan sucio, la transpiración haciendo que su camisa se transparentara debajo del saco, con el mayor disimulo posible levemente su cadera del asiento y sacudía su trasero cada tanto, porque el maldito aparato estaba atascado justo por encima de su próstata y le estaba enviando vibraciones sin parar. En un momento tenía ganas de largarse a llorar.

Todos se retiraron a almorzar, recién entonces pudo desplomarse sobre el banco, mientras tiritaba como cachorro mojado. Eren se sentó a su lado.

-: Por fa-favor… vas a… ma-matarme… mo-mori-moriré… uurgh…

Eren apagó el aparato.

-: Tienes 5 minutos para ir al baño y hacerte cargo de esa asquerosidad – dijo pasando su dedo índice sobre la dolorosa y apretada erección. Levi se puso de pie rápidamente, pero se desplomó de inmediato. Eren lo cargó en sus brazos y cruzó hacia la enfermería con rapidez. Afortunadamente quedaba en dirección contraria a la cafetería, por lo que la zona estaba despejada. En otras circunstancias Levi hubiera despellejado vivo a cualquiera que osara tratarlo de esa forma principesca, pero lo cierto era que justo ahora apenas se podía mover. Eren lo dejó sobre una de las camas, y luego sintieron a la enfermera entrando.

-: Ocúpate de eso, yo distraeré a la enfermera – le dijo el ojiverde.

Levi no necesitó mucho, en menos de un minuto se vino de una manera brutal y toda su ropa interior quedó pegajosa. Casi desfallece luego de eso, porque cayó dormido de inmediato.

-0-

Día 7

Levi se aferró a su maletín, mientras sentía que se mareaba. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su cuerpo tembloroso, sin duda se había puesto muy sensible, especialmente luego de aguantarse todo lo que Eren lo había obligado el día anterior.

Ahora estaban en el tren de regreso a su hogar, mientras el ojiverde, con cara de arcángel ascendido, movía su dedo índice a su antojo sobre el maldito control remoto del vibrador.

Un par de jovencitas detrás de ellos, sentadas en uno de los bancos, miraban disimuladamente a los jóvenes y cuchicheaban, sonriendo a cada rato. Eren, se giró y les guiñó un ojo coquetamente, las chicas se sonrojaron y chillaron. El ojiverde empujó a Levi contra la ventana más próxima y lo acorraló un poco con su cuerpo. Levi siempre tenía olor a limpio, a jabón de azahares, pero ahora olía a hormonas, a sexo, a excitación, y respiraba entrecortado, con la saliva a punto de caerse por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Eren acercó su rostro y lamió la gota cristalina que estaba a punto de caer, las chicas se pusieron de un furioso bordó y sin nada de disimulo sacaron sus celulares. El más alto sonrió.

-: Fujoshis – dijo por lo bajo.

-0-

Levi tuvo que sostenerse de Eren para poder llegar a su casa, los últimos pasos fueron una tortura, la transpiración bajaba por su barbilla y las gotas se estrellaban en el pavimento. Levi apoyó una mano sobre la puerta y con la otra rebuscó en su pantalón la llave. A Eren le brillaron los ojos.

-: ¿No hay nadie en tu casa? – le susurró sobre el oído, Levi negó con la cabeza.

Entraron, cerraron con llave la puerta y Eren lo arrastró con desesperación a uno de los sillones de la sala. Lo tiró sobre la superficie negra y mullida y comenzó a desvestirlo con rapidez. Levi apenas podía reaccionar. Eren finalmente apagó el aparato y el pelinegro se sintió desfallecer del alivio que le sobrevino. Sin muchos preámbulos, el ojiverde tiró del aparato arrancándoselo de un solo tirón, Levi se arqueó un poco ante el poco delicado movimiento.

Eren corrió a la heladera, abrió y revisó con rapidez, encontró una lata de leche condensada y una sonrisa sórdida le apareció en el rostro. Tomó el recipiente, hizo una abertura con un cuchillo y regresó al sillón.

-: Gírate – ordenó – Levanta tus caderas y abre tus nalgas, apúrate, vamos.

Levi apenas pudo procesar la orden.

-: Pe-pero, estoy sucio, he trans-tranpirado to-todo el di-

-: ¡AHORA! – Le rugió Eren. Levi obedeció de inmediato, dio un respingo al sentir la cremosa y helada leche condensada resbalando por su agujero. Pero el ojiverde estaba hambriento, de solo verlo tan sumiso, mostrándose tan lascivamente, hacía que no pudiera contenerse. Levi comenzó a gemir sin poder controlarse mientras Eren lo lamía sin parar, desde ese ángulo veía las trabajadas y perfectas piernas del más bajo, que remataban en una redonda y apetecible manzana, el más alto no se resistió y mordió con algo de fuerza uno de los apetecibles lados, dejando bien marcados sus dientes.

-: Sí, muer-muérdeme… - suplicó el ojiazul, con voz necesitada y Eren no dudó en complacerlo.

Se trepó en su espalda, y Levi tiritó al sentir la fornida y erecta masa de carne del ojiverde entre sus nalgas, refregándose varias veces.

-: Levi, voy a follarte hasta llenar ese lindo agujero que tienes. Más te vale que grites, y que sea fuerte, quiero que todos en este barrio se enteren la zorra que tienen por vecino.

El pelinegro no pudo siquiera quejarse, porque Eren ya había comenzado a penetrarlo sin decir "agua va". Con grititos cortos y sofocados, lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, y algo de mocos sueltos, arañó el sillón recibiendo hasta el último centímetro de henchida masculinidad del otro. Eren esperó algunos minutos, disfrutando a pleno de esa cavidad tan estrecha y ahora algo dulce. Cuando comenzó a sentir que se relajaba un poco y se dilataba, comenzó un violento bombeo que le arrancaba alaridos al más bajo.

Eren parecía una máquina a vapor, no paraba ni un momento, sacudió el cuerpo de Levi en todas las posiciones posibles, de perrito, de misionero, de costado, mordiendo su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda, frotando su erección y haciendo que el pelinegro acabara tres veces. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, del espacio y más que nada del recato y la decencia. Hanji miraba con binoculares desde su balcón, y aunque mucho no podía ver, mucho podía imaginarse, y eso era lo mejor.

Al fin Eren se vino dentro del ojiazul, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, ¡joder! Era el sexo más intenso, sucio y bizarro de toda su puta vida. Levi estaba desplomado sobre el sillón y eren intentando no aplastarlo con su peso, sus cuerpos brillosos de lo transpirados. A decir por la obscuridad alrededor, ya se habría ocultado el sol. Por lo que los tomó completamente desprevenidos que la luz de la sala se encendiera, y una mujer de la altura de Levi, de preciosas facciones, ojos grises y mirada tranquila, con un par de pantuflas en los pies, se acercara y prendiera un cigarro.

Eren estaba de piedra, Levi estaba de piedra, y lo peor era que el más alto aún estaba dentro del pelinegro.

La mujer suspiró cansada, se cruzó de brazos, y mirando al pelinegro, frunció el ceño y dijo:

-: ¡Levi F. Ackerman! ¿Has manchado mi costoso sillón? ¿Mocoso calenturiento y pasivo?

-: ¡Mamá, vete por favor! – gritó Levi indignado, mientras sentía que era capaz de llorar de la vergüenza.

-: Hola, soy Kuschel, mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Eren que la agarró con firmeza.

-: Buenas noches, señora Kuschel, mi nombre es Eren – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo con cortesía.

-: Eres bienvenido, Eren – dijo la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego dándole un coscorrón a Levi en la cabeza – Idiota, ¿ya tenías novio y no me lo presentaste? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-: ¡No es mi maldito novio! – devolvió Levi tratando de agarrar el saco del uniforme para tapar un poco donde Eren y él seguían unidos. Se ganó otro coscorrón.

-: Claro que es tu novio – le dijo la mujer con seriedad y muy molesta – Nadie va a follarse a mi hijo y se va a ir como si nada. ¿Eres su novio, verdad? – preguntó la mujer a Eren.

-: Nada me haría más feliz – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo contento – Levi me ha cautivado por completo.

-: Bien, entonces… Solo quiero decirles que me siento en verdad feliz de que te unas a la familia Eren, me encanta que disfruten saludablemente del sexo, peeeeroo – luego los agarró de una oreja a cada uno y los tironeó con firmeza, ambos contuvieron un quejido de dolor – Como vuelvan a follar sin un condón sobre mis valiosos muebles, les partiré la madre a ambos, ¿me han entendido?

-: Sí, sí, suegrita – dijo Eren temblando.

-: ¿Levi?

-: ¡Sí, mamá! ¡Sí!

-: Bien, terminen y limpien todo antes que llegue la policía, con seguridad doña Pola debe haber llamado a seguridad nacional diciendo que estaban matando a alguien. ¿Tan grande la tienes Eren o Levi es demasiado estrecho?

-: ¡Mamá, ya vete de una vez, por Jesucristo!

La mujer se fue a las carcajadas esquivando los almohadones que Levi le tiraba.

-: ¿Puedes liberar mi culo de una jodida vez? – dijo Levi temblando de la frustración.

-: De acuerdo… novio – dijo Eren sonriendo y besando su mejilla – Amo mi suegra.

-: ¡Cállate, idiota!

-0-

Y así fue como el contrato de esclavitud de Eren y Levi se alargó indefinidamente. Lo cierto es que solo ellos conocen verdaderamente esa faceta que jamás mostrarán a otros, porque ya sabemos que las apariencias… a veces son demasiado mentirosas…

.

By Luna de Acero… conteniéndose la risa…


End file.
